Shining Star Guardians
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: Five girls, five fictional characters, and two mysterious siblings... The world is in danger...but what do any of these characters have to do with any of it?
1. Introduction

Author note: This was originally on my DeviantArt, but I decided to put it here as well.

Two of the people on this story are some of my actual friends. The only two made up main characters are Elizabeth and Gloriana.

This is a multi-fandom crossover with my own touches to the fandom characters. They have been slightly altered in personality and behavior to fit the story.

I hope you all enjoy reading this!

* * *

(Narrator POV)

A mysterious figure in a shining white cloak sits upon a golden throne, in front of them was a table with a swirling silver mist showing a large school.

"Shining Star Academy...it's the perfect school to most people, but to others it can be pure hell."

Their feminine voice echoed along the mostly empty throne room.

"While everyone here has their own special talent, there are still bullies. A group of villains are also on the rise."

"They need a hero, or a team of heroes, to protect them."

"Five students that will be going here possess something special, a trait that will help them."

"They are the ideal team, but they also need help to discover their full potential..."

The figure stands and goes over to a table that was covered in what looked like ordinary sewing supplies, there was different fabrics that glowed with magical power in them.

"It will take some time, but their guardians will be chosen based on their talents."

The figure removes the cloak and revealed a woman with long solid white hair and glowing silver eyes. She picks up a needle and some thread, then the tread began to glow as she put it through the eye of the needle.

"My only hope...is that my brother doesn't get to the mortal world first..."


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of the Five

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE MYSTERY WOMAN, MYSELF, ELIZABETH, GLORIANA, AND THE VILLAINS THAT WILL SHOW UP LATER.**_

_**ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. ANY SONGS/SINGERS/BANDS MENTIONED BELONG TO THEMSELVES OR WHATEVER RECORD COMPANY THEY ARE SIGNED WITH.**_

_**THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'M PUTTING THIS AS AN AUTHOR NOTE.**_

* * *

(First Day of the Five)

**(Dystiny, the Hero of Strength)**

A young woman approached the front doors of Shining Star Academy, grumbling to herself as she adjusted the tie and skirt of the school's uniform. Her sandy colored hair was tied in a neat ponytail, which was required when in uniform, and her blue eyes showed nervousness behind her thick black glasses. She clutched the strap to her bag and walked inside, heading straight to the main office.

"Hi, I'm here for my schedule?"

The secretary looked up and then grabbed a stack of papers. "Name, specialization, and talent?"

"Dystiny, athletics, kickboxing."

The woman looked through the papers and soon handed Dystiny her papers. "Your dorm number and locker number is also on the schedule. Don't lose it until you have everything memorized."

Dystiny nodded and looked at her paper, then went to find her locker.

**(Kathryn, the Hero of Love)**

A second young woman had entered the office for her schedule. Her brunette hair was fixed in a ponytail, her green eyes darted around the room anxiously.

The secretary asked the same thing. "Name, specialization, talent?"

"Kathryn, performing arts, singing."

"Don't lose your schedule, keep it with you until you have your classes and dorm room number as well as your locker number memorized."

Kathryn nodded and left the room, going to find her dorm since it was currently her free time according to her schedule. She wanted to get unpacked and settled in before meeting her teachers.

**(Cassandra, the Hero of Creativity)**

A third young woman in the school's uniform walks into the office. She approaches the secretary.

"My name's Cassandra and I'm a baker in the culinary arts class, I came to get my schedule."

The secretary pulled a paper off the top and handed it over. "Memorize everything and don't lose your schedule until then."

With a nod, Cassandra followed her schedule and went to get her books from her teachers so she could put them in her locker so they would be ready when she needed them.

**(Elizabeth, the Hero of Intellect)**

A girl had been in the back of the officr helping repair the Headmistress's computer all morning. After she was done, she walked to the secretary.

"Thank you for holding on to my schedule for me."

"Elizabeth from the robotics program, right?"

"That's right."

"Here you go."

Elizabeth smiled and went straight to her mehanic studies class to draw the blueprints for her new project.

**(Gloriana, the Hero of Laughter)**

A particularly happy, giggling girl was the last one to make her way into the office.

"Gloriana, the acrobat from the performin' arts program! Schedule, please!" She (sort of)asked with a bright smile.

The secretary handed the girl her schedule and Gloriana pretty much bounced out of the room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The mystery woman watched from the mist in her throne room, silver eyes focused as she sewed two pieces of fabric together.

"This is taking longer that I had hoped...I sense my brother's presence drawing near..." She said worriedly.

Just then, she saw an image in the mist: a group of shadow-like demons turned themselves into students and walk through the halls of the school.

"I don't have much time..." She began to sew faster and magic sparked from her hands as she worked. "...please, heroes...stay safe for just a while longer..."


	3. Chapter 2: The First Guardian Awakens

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**THIS MAY BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF ANY OF MY FANFICS THAT GETS POSTED FOR AT LEAST A WEEK OR TWO.**_

**_I'LL BE GOING FOR ORAL SURGERY ON THE 11TH OF THIS MONTH AND I'LL NEED AT LEAST A FEW DAYS TO A WEEK TO RECOVER._**

**_THERE MAY BE SOME GRAMMAR, SPELLING, AND/OR PUNCTUATION ERRORS IN THIS CHAPTER. IT'S A LENGTHY CHAPTER AND MY PROOFREADING SKILLS AREN'T AS GOOD AS THEY USED TO BE._**

**_ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING THIS IMPORTANT NOTE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!_**

* * *

(Narrator POV)

The white haired woman stared at the five small packages in front of her, each was carefully wrapped and put together with a special kind of magic.

"It has been a month, but the Guardians are ready to be sent to their Heroes. I just hope I'm not too late..."

The woman then waved her hand, causing the packages to appear on the beds of the five chosen girls who happened to share the same apartment-style dorm.

"...they were fated to be a team. Only they can keep my brother's forces from harming anyone...including each other..."

Classes for the day had ended and all the students were headed towards the dorms. Four girls were gathered around their dorm door, impatiently waiting for the last one.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Gloriana hold onto the key this time?" Dystiny asked.

"She was really excited about it, so I couldn't say no." Elizabeth said with a shrug, sighing as she started to regret her decision.

The four waited for what seemed like half an hour until their hyper bleached-blonde dorm mate rushed to them.

"Sorry, girls! I had to stay after class to talk to Mister Hanley about the Star Concert tonight!" Gloriana yelled as she was catching her breath from running. She got the key out of her inner jacket pocket and unlocked the dorm door, then led the rest of the group inside.

"Oh, yeah! Aren't you in charge of setting up some of it?" Dystiny asked, taking her hair out of the hair tie that was holding it up.

"Mhm! And I volunteered some of you as well! Cassie is making sweets for the guests, Elizabeth is doing all the techy stuff, and you're going to be security guard for the backstage area!" Gloriana answered excitedly.

"What about Kat?" Cassie asked, putting her backpack in the living room closet.

"I, uh….I'm performing." Kathryn said shyly as she sat on the couch, wanting to rest her feet for a moment since one of her classes was farthest from the dorms.

"Your first performance in front of the school, right? Do you think you're ready?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Maybe….I have my performance outfit picked out, but…." Kathryn sighed.

"You'll do great!" Dystiny assured her, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Now, come on, let's get out of these annoying uniforms."

Kathryn smiled and nodded, hopping up as she and all the others went to their rooms to find clothes to put on.

"Hey, what's this?" Kathryn asked as she saw a package on her bed.  
She picked it up and shook it, then put it down and stared at it when she heard something inside. "Hmm…."

She changed to her casual clothes before getting the package and going into the living room. "Look what I found on my bed!"

The other four looked at her and raised up packages of their own. "Us, too."

"Where do you think they came from?" asked Elizabeth.

"I dunno, maybe we should open them!" Gloriana yelled excitedly.

Cassie shook her head. "I don't see anything on them except for our names…"

"Maybe it's a welcome gift? Or...hmmm…." Dystiny thought out loud.

Gloriana had already started to open her package and gasped overdramatically when she saw what it was. "PINKIE PIE PLUSHIE!" She squealed and held up the plush pony before cuddling it closely.

The others began to open theirs and found plushies as well, but of completely different characters.

Elizabeth received a plushie of Ratchet from the Ratchet and Clank series, she had planned on finding a plushie of him for a while and now she has this one. Kathryn got Murdoc from the band Gorillaz, and he was her favorite band member so she started jumping with joy. Cassie received Mephisto from Blue Exorcist and she hugged the plushie tightly with a smile. Dystiny had received Crunch from the Crash Bandicoot game series, and it was his version from 'Crash of the Titans' which was making Dystiny blush like mad.

The other girls looked and started giggling at their blushing friend.

"Oh, shut up!" Dystiny snapped, blushing more while clutching her new plushie tightly against her chest.

"I almost forgot….you're a furry!" Gloriana laughed and fell off the back of the couch where she had been sitting.

Dystiny growled and stomped to her room. She locked the door and sat on her bed, placing her stuffed companion on her pillow and staring at him.

"Too bad you're not the real thing." She sighed, then went to her closet and got out a bag with some extra clothes that she would change into for security/body guard duty.

She then left her room and saw the others had their extra clothes ready as well. "Everyone ready?"

They all nodded and made their way to the large auditorium where the concert was going to be held.

Everyone backstage was talking among their respective groups of friends, everyone except-

"Kat? Katie? You almost ready?" Dystiny asked, knocking on one of the dressing room doors.

The door cracked open and Kathryn looked out. "Yeah, almost…just trying to calm myself a bit…."

"Alright, I have to get changed and take my security position….just….keep calm, ok?" the older girl sighed before walking away.

Dystiny walked by a group of girls dressed in really short red dresses who were giggling and whispering among each other, once she heard one of them mention Kathryn, Dystiny rushed off to find Elizabeth.

"Liz, we have to keep an eye on the Scarlet Rose group. They're up to something, I heard them planning on sabotaging Kat's performance."

Elizabeth looked towards the group of scantily clad girls. "Something's off about those girls…."

Right as Elizabeth said that, Kathryn walked over. Her concert outfit was a sparkling blue dress with white straps on the shoulders and a glittery veil-like cape that reached all the way to the floor, blue elbow length gloves, and blue ballet styled shoes.

"Wow, Kat, you look great!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks, Liz." She replied nervously.

"Listen, Kat, we need you to be careful out there. The Scarlet Roses are up to something." Dystiny warned.

Kathryn nodded and went over to where she had her bag hidden backstage. She looked around before pulling out her Murdoc plushie and held it tightly.  
"As long as I have you, I'll be fine." She said softly.

"Oh, my GOD! Are you really talking to a stuffed toy? What a baby!" one of the girls from the Scarlet Rose group laughed as the group surrounded Kathryn. "Babies can't perform on stage."

"I'm NOT a baby!" Kathryn snapped.

"Then put the toy away and grow up." The hateful girl growled before trying to snatch the plushie away.

Kathryn held her prized possession closely and ran back to the dressing room. She locked the door behind her and sat in the corner, hugging her mini Murdoc tightly.

"If only you were real…." She sniffled, but then she didn't feel her plushie in her arms anymore which made her burst into tears.

Kathryn curled up in a ball in the corner and cried, but suddenly felt herself being held by someone. She was nervous when she felt the person twirl her hair between their fingers, but then they started humming.

Kathryn hesitantly turned her head to look at the face of who it was that was holding her and she blushed bright pink….she was sitting in the lap of THE Murdoc Niccals.

"I….I-I…." Kathryn tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

Murdoc turned his attention towards Kathryn and gave her an actual sincere, gentle smile.  
Kathryn's face turned as red as a tomato, then…..

She fainted.

Murdoc sighed. "I was warned about that. Did I listen? Of course not…"

There was then someone knocking on the door….the stage manager. "Kathryn, you're up next."

Kathryn woke up as she heard her name. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Kathryn stood up, as did Murdoc, and the two looked at each other.

"Nervous?" Murdoc asked, which Kathryn nodded. "Don't be."

"W-what?" Kathryn was confused as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Don't be nervous. Just go sing your heart out and put everything into your performance. You'll be amazing." He replied, hugging her with a smile.

"You really think so?"

"No. I KNOW so."

Kathryn walked to the door and prepared to open it, but when she turned around she only saw Murdoc as a plushie sitting on the vanity in front of the mirror.  
"Thank you…" she whispered, then went back out to prepare herself for her performance.

She could hear the last part of Toxic by Brittany Spears playing as the Scarlet Roses finished up their performance. Kathryn rolled her eyes and focused on herself.  
"Ok, Katie, you can do this." She repeatedly whispered to herself.

She peeked out of the curtain and started scanning the area for her friends. She spotted Cass at the snack corner, dressed in a chef uniform and selling cupcakes. Gloriana was wearing a bright pink suit, greeting people and escorting them to empty seats. Dystiny was stationed at the bottom of the stage, wearing a black and gold security guard uniform. Elizabeth was wearing a mechanic's jumpsuit and was seen walking backstage, holding a tablet that controlled all of the lighting for the stage. Kathryn sighed in relief and closed the curtain.

Elizabeth approached Kathryn. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Alrighty then. Looks like you're up."

The two friends watched the Scarlet Roses come back stage.  
Soft piano music started playing as Kathryn pinned a small microphone to the straps of her dress. She then stepped through the curtain and began to sing.

_"Under your spell again_  
_I can't say no to you_  
_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand_  
_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_  
_Now I can't let go of this dream_  
_I can't breathe but I feel_

_Good enough_  
_I feel good enough for you….."  
_

The crowd was in awe at Kathryn's voice as she continued to sing.  
Backstage was a different story as the Scarlet Roses were covering their ears, their bodies started turning to black ink.

Murdoc was watching from a distance, his eyes were locked on Kathryn as she started to literally glow…and so did he. "The Hero of Love…."

The Scarlet Roses had turned into ink creatures, but the more Kathryn sang the more they melted.

_"And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_  
_Pour real life down on me_  
_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough_  
_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me_  
_'Cause I can't say no…."  
_

The song ended and the crowd gave Kathryn a standing ovation, their cheers echoed throughout the room….loud enough to cover the sound of the ink creatures shrieking as they melted completely into nothing.

Kathryn bowed and went back stage, catching a glimpse of Murdoc winking at her before he vanished.

Kathryn smiled to herself. "Maybe…I could get used to this…."


End file.
